


我的魔杖有问题

by starsnape



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: HPAU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: HP世界观下，格兰芬多学生亚茨拉斐尔和斯莱特林学生克劳利成为好朋友的小故事。





	我的魔杖有问题

A·Z·菲尔的全名叫亚茨拉斐尔·茨拉斐尔·菲尔。不负责任的父母给他起了这个余音绕梁的名字之后就音讯全无，他由唯一的亲人奶奶一手抚养长大。  
尽管每个巫师孩子都是特别的，亚茨拉斐尔在同龄人中还是特别聪慧。不等到他接到霍格沃茨的入学通知，取得他的第一根魔杖之前，他就通过看书和自学掌握了空手施法的技巧。通过那些大多用如尼文撰写的（他八岁已经会读如尼文了）古代书籍，他了解到魔杖是方便巫师对自身能力加以控制施放的辅助装置，对于施法并非必需。  
在上学之前，他都是用响指来施展奇迹的。不过上学之后，因为诸多古板的条规戒律，他被禁止再这么做了。  
就像来到霍格沃茨的每个正直聪颖的孩子一样，亚茨拉斐尔是个格兰芬多，而他最好的朋友是个斯莱特林。  
倒不是说他俩在自己的学院就交不到朋友，但也许是同样讨厌魁地奇（这年头哪家小孩会讨厌魁地奇呢，伟大的救世主傲罗部长哈利·波特年年给魁地奇世界杯开球呢）和同样喜爱钻研的性格，让他俩默契地走到一起。即便是斯莱特林的恶名昭著，加上两人学院有上百年的敌对历史，还是克劳利天生长了一双被很多人畏惧的蛇眼而且为人相当愤世嫉俗和毒舌，都没能阻止他俩发展出迄今为止长达六年的长久友谊。  
他最好的朋友，斯莱特林学院六年级学生，安东尼·J·克劳利。人们喜欢叫他小克劳利，不是因为他有知名的爸爸或者什么克劳利姓的先祖，而是在入学式上他中间名缩写J和旁边的两个分割符被老眼昏花的院长看成了一个“小”字。  
好奇心旺盛的亚茨拉斐尔追着他问了六年那个J是什么的名字的缩写，克劳利的回答只有嗯嗯呃呃或者“什么都不是，就只是个J而已”。  
两人的相识，是在一年级时的开学第一天。那天克劳利翘掉变形课一个人在校庭闲逛，看见一个淡金色头发的格兰芬多学生爬到山毛榉树上，想徒手折几根树枝下来。  
“哇噢，开学第一堂课就翘课还破坏学校树木，这更像是我们学院学生该干的事啊。”  
亚茨拉斐尔从树上探下头来，瞅见那个一头红发，戴着一副遮光镜，小大人一样的斯莱特林男孩子。  
“你来的正好，帮个忙。”  
“什么？为什么我要帮——”  
他话还没说完，几根树枝就劈里啪啦地朝他落下来。好在他反应够快，掏出魔杖及时将树杈挡开了。  
“对不起！我不是有意的！不过太好了，你会用悬浮咒！”  
“哈？你到底——等等——”  
对方这句话也没让他说完，这次竟然整个人从树上跳下来了！  
克劳利太过震惊，差点忘了扮酷——好在他凭借强大的自制力冷静下来并维持了他的酷，然而忘了用悬浮咒接住亚茨拉斐尔。  
“哇啊——！！”  
“额啊！！”  
在奶奶合理喂养下体重比同龄孩子重了不少的亚茨拉斐尔直直地撞进身材纤瘦的克劳利怀里。两人一起摔在地上，噗通一声。  
“你是不是疯了！！”  
“你干嘛不用咒语？！”  
“我忘了！我才学会用魔杖几天啊！该死的教育部，明明——”斯莱特林男生骂着，然后想起什么戛然止声了，推开亚茨拉斐尔，拍着长袍上的土站起来。  
“好吧抱歉……”  
“倒是你怎么不自己施个咒语？”红发男生上下打量着他，扶了扶他的遮光镜，尽管他早就施好了让眼镜不会从鼻梁上滑下来的魔法，这个动作装腔作势的成分比较多，“你的魔杖呢？”  
“我……额……”亚茨拉斐尔支支吾吾，心不在焉地捡起一根断掉的树枝，拿在手里甩了甩，似乎想试试手感是否和一根魔杖一样。  
“你有魔杖的对吧？巫师都得有魔杖，不然他们不会让你入学的。”  
“我……好吧，如果你一定要问的话，我送人了……”  
“你什么？！？”  
“我把魔杖送人了！看在梅林的份上，亚当没买魔杖就来上学了，他家里是麻瓜，而显然给他家送入学通知的人也不太负责，我就说‘给你，用我的吧，反正我没有魔杖也能施展魔法，别让悬浮咒把你难住了’。”  
克劳利似乎从那时起就喜欢上了这个和他一样不喜欢循规蹈矩的格兰芬多学生，总是找他一起玩。他们用克劳利发现的密道偷偷溜到霍格莫德村，给亚茨拉斐尔弄了一根二手魔杖。  
“这学校有不少密道呢，”克劳利给他介绍说，“大战的时候封死了不少，但之后重建的时候又有几条新增的。”  
“你从哪儿知道这些的？”亚茨拉斐尔吮吸着他们从蜂蜜公爵糖果店买的糖羽毛笔，橄榄绿色的眼睛里充满憧憬地望着这个神秘的斯莱特林小子，显然让后者得意忘形起来。  
“哈，我什么都知道。”  
如今他们已经认识六年了，克劳利的很多事情对亚茨拉斐尔仍然是个迷，比如他为什么每三个月就要换一个发型，以及为什么他要给他的猫头鹰取名叫“本特利”。  
在老师们的印象里，格兰芬多学院的菲尔一直是个品学兼优的好学生，斯莱特林的克劳利嘛，虽然总是表现得有点叛逆（他们学院的孩子基本都这样），有时对同学做点无伤大雅的无聊恶作剧，但基本遵守校规纪律，学习上也没问题，草药学的成绩特别优异。  
这至少说明了，他们暗地里一口气触犯了一整篇羊皮纸校规的小秘密，在他俩的精妙掩盖下没有暴露。  
正如每个注定成就大事的霍格沃茨学生一样，禁林和图书馆禁书区是他们经常去玩的地方。二年级时他们从禁书一本书页发黄的线装书上学会了一种可以制造幻象替身的东方魔法，并在三年级时将这一技术投入实战应用。  
如果他俩要去上同一堂课，其中一人就会带着另一人的替身去上课，另一人就可以懒洋洋地躺在宿舍里睡大觉，或者是溜到厨房给自己加个餐。反正课上讲的东西没什么有意思的，没必要两个人都去上课那么劳民伤身。  
其他的，比如全校都在观看魁地奇比赛时，他俩躲在闹鬼的地下密室鼓捣复方汤剂和隐形药水。他们选择用隐形药水突破禁书区和禁林的警卫，而不是冒着被发现是未注册的阿尼马格斯的风险变成动物。  
克劳利可以变成一条蟒蛇（这没什么惊奇的对吧），他天生就能做到。而亚茨拉斐尔在他的影响下摸索了一阵，也有了成功的迹象。  
“我觉得只要再等到一个闪电交加的日子我就能完全练成了。”  
四年级时努力初见成效让他十分激动，立即派出一只纸飞机找克劳利来他的卧室见他。几年来后者已经掌握了各种溜进格兰芬多塔楼的办法，不过最简单的一种就是只要亚茨拉斐尔把门禁口令告诉他就行了，他会在没其他学生的时候把自己的围巾变个颜色就大摇大摆地走进来。  
“我真的不觉得你这算是阿尼马格斯，‘天使’。”克劳利看着他背后长出的羽毛丰满的白色大翅膀，摇摇头，撇撇嘴，“连部分变形都算不上，你这应该叫‘生翼咒’。”  
“好吧，”亚茨拉斐尔接受了朋友指出的这个现实，他通晓不少飞行魔法，就算不能变得更像鸟也没什么的，“那帮我想想怎么能把这对翅膀收回去吧，我不想被送到校医院生生锯掉它们。”  
他们当然也在禁书区发现过那本《这个咒语真糟糕！成年巫师必备的100个秘密小咒语（盖勒特·格林德沃 著，阿不思·邓布利多 译）》，不过他俩认为这本书记载的内容实在太过邪恶，决定至少在十七岁之前都不去实践它。  
对于这两个把霍格沃茨当作游乐园的学生来说，放暑假的日子是最难熬的。寒假时他们都会留在学校，继续他们的小研究，或者去霍格莫德村闲逛，或者在火炉边痛饮黄油啤酒。  
暑假时克劳利总要跟着家族去世界各地旅行，而亚茨拉斐尔就呆在家里看书。他们会通过本特利（克劳利的猫头鹰）频繁地往来信件。克劳利总是在信里抱怨旅行去的地方太热太潮湿人太多路太远连个麻瓜超市都找不到，要不就是长途旅行骑扫帚让他屁股疼了，门钥匙让他晕了。亚茨拉斐尔觉得，他是出于对假期只能呆在家里的朋友的歉疚，才故意把旅行描述得这么糟糕。他决定在回信中用第一段毫不留情地揭穿这一点，然后在第二段写自己想讨论的正事。  
他写道：你还记得我跟你提过我的魔杖的事吗？最近又发生了。我不该告诉我奶奶的，她说这一定是因为我天赋异禀，她还和邻居的老太太们一个劲儿地吹嘘我有多聪明。但我知道那不是我做的，我怎么能朝一个我都没注意在向我飞来的游走球发射粉碎咒呢？我怎么能朝我自己都没看到的背后发射一个缴械咒呢？那是咱们二年级和五年级时发生的事。我那天搬着一摞书上楼（天知道我为什么就没用个悬浮咒）险些摔个人仰马翻，但我是在跌在变得像海绵一样软的地板上之后才缓缓意识到自己摔倒了，而且都不知道什么时候手里拿起了魔杖。我怎么能在自己都毫不知情的情况下用魔杖施展魔法呢？魔杖在控制我的身体，至少是魔杖自己在行动，我确信。  
亚茨拉斐尔把写好的信绑在猫头鹰脚上把它放飞，又拿起他已经通读了三遍的有关魔杖研究的书。  
很多人相信魔杖是有自己的意识的，魔杖能选择持有者，甚至能在一些极为罕见的情况下主动保护持有者。他的魔杖有没有可能属于后者呢？他思索了很久，这种以世纪为单位都极少出现的事在他身上发生了至少三次，而且他敢赌上一整盒曲奇说，一个巫师从楼梯上摔下来被一摞书砸到绝不算什么“极为罕见的情况”。  
克劳利在非洲的一片他热得忘了叫什么名字的沙漠上，读亚茨拉斐尔的信。看在梅林的份上，他的家族没有一点选旅游地点的眼光，要是他们哪怕有一回能去个有风景美食的避暑胜地，他准会邀请他的好朋友一起来，也不会被亚茨拉斐尔抱怨怀疑了。他烦躁地在回信里写上“信不信由你”，然后构思起针对信件第二段落的回复。  
那根魔杖是他用一个金加隆从一个流浪汉手里买来的，估计没有什么好来历，不是偷的就是捡的。他一直说要陪亚茨拉斐尔去对角巷买一根全新的，但后者说这魔杖用得很顺手不想换，他还用它施展了完美的变水为酒呢。  
没人知道魔杖的前主人是谁。克劳利想，那魔杖到底有什么特别没有呢？长度中等，用的也只是最常见的材料，要说有什么的话……等等……  
他忽然回忆起来了，在弄到魔杖那天的事。  
那时他刚刚交到有生以来第一个朋友——他最好的朋友，他就像个从天而降的天使一样。单纯善良，关心别人。愿意听他讲所有新奇的事，和他一起讨论鹰头马身有翼兽有没有耳朵，天堂地狱是不是真的存在，魔法部里的时间转换器是不是真像他们说的全被销毁了。而他要把那根其貌不扬的魔杖送给他最重要的朋友。  
你最好别让我失望，十一岁的他把魔杖攥在手心里狠狠想着，那是我最重要的人，你最好替我好好保护他。  
小克劳利那时还不像现在这么迷信威胁的效果，他想了想，觉得这么重要的事还是换个好点的态度拜托一下比较好。  
他郑重地把魔杖拿起来，在心里默念：请你，保护我最爱的朋友亚茨拉斐尔。成为他最利的矛，我知道他会用来保护弱者，成为他最坚的盾，让他总能健全安稳，比尼克·勒梅还要长寿。  
拜托了。他在魔杖上轻轻落下一个吻。  
这段想起来就极度羞耻的往事一直被他封存在脑海深处。如今想起来，他确实有过度保护地想过“那家伙还挺笨手笨脚的，别让他把自己摔伤了”。  
他心脏开始跳得飞快，满脸通红地蘸了蘸墨水，威胁自己的手继续写回信。  
与内心的想法相反，他这样写道：魔杖的事，我还是觉得是你多心了。你实在在意的话，开学前咱们去趟奥利凡德的魔杖店，他没准能知道这是谁的魔杖，或者能给点专业意见，什么的。咱们还能顺路去伦敦下馆子，你不如想想到时吃什么吧。  
他不会告诉亚茨拉斐尔六年前他对他的魔杖说过什么的。他也不相信一根魔杖真的善解人意地在帮他保护朋友，但矛盾的是他现在从心里感谢它。  
这个暑假过去，克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔就要升上七年级，也马上要满十七岁了。毕业之后，也许他们会一起留在霍格沃茨教书，分别担任格兰芬多和斯莱特林学院的院长；也或许，他们会分道扬镳，一个加入黑魔法巫师集团，一个成为专门逮捕黑巫师的傲罗；又或许，他们选择融入麻瓜社会，同时享受麻瓜科技和魔法带来的便利，在伦敦市中心经营旧书店，有时开着会飞的老爷车出门兜风。  
不知何时，不知是有流传过，还是没有过流传过，有一根神奇的魔杖，会聆听斯莱特林学生的愿望，帮他们保佑他们爱着的人。


End file.
